


Wish Upon a Star

by Amethyse



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyse/pseuds/Amethyse
Summary: Shinichi sighed, "I wish there was someone who understands me..."He would've continued walking if the Kaitou KID didn't fall from the sky.OrAn AU where you'll meet your soulmate if one wishes for something on a shooting star the other also wishes for.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but I didn't know how to write it correctly... :P

Kudo Shinichi did  **not** believe in wishing on shooting stars. It was a myth that couldn't be proven. His mother had explained Soulmates and Soulstars to him, but it barely made sense. What if he/she is a complete stranger? Would it hurt to try? How long would it take for your soulmate to show up? 

The answer is 1 second. 

Shinichi was heading home through a deserted park after a tough case. The father of two sons murdered the caretaker of the two due to some affair. Which was weird considering that fact that the caretaker was his mother. Shinichi brushed the thought aside, the case was solved, that's enough. 

The young detective breathed in the fresh air of the night and stared at the full moon, it was comforting for some reason. From his peripheral vision, he saw something flying through the sky; a shooting star. His mind went back to the thought of soulmates, it wouldn't hurt to try right? 

Shinichi sighed, "I wish there was someone who understands me..." He paused, nothing happened. Shinichi sighed again, he didn't really expect much, might as well go home. 

He would've continued walking if the Kaitou KID didn't fall from the sky. 

KID hit the ground with a loud thud as Shinichi jumped back in surprise. 

"Ow...." KID rubbed the back of his head before blinking up at Shinichi, "Tantei-kun?"

"Are you okay..?" Shinichi mumbled extending a hand to the thief, "How in the heavens did you manage to fall?"

"My hanglid-" KID started before both of them the froze when KID grasped Shinichi's hand. 

There was a tingling going up the arm before a warm sensation formed at their inner wrist. The duo both let go of each other's hand before pulling down their sleeve to examine their inner wrist; a tattoo. It was shaped of a spade which was embraced in a blue ribbon with a KID's signature clover.

"W-what is this?"  Shinichi asked, looking up at KID, who was now standing.

KID looked back, grasping his arm tightly, "We are Soulmates, Tantei-kun. Soulmates."

* * *

Shinichi dragged the freaking Kaitou KID back to his house. Thankfully, there was no one out during this late hour to witness a famous detective drag an internationally wanted criminal to his house. Shinichi threw his front door open before tossing the phantom thief into his house and slamming the door closed. 

Shinichi breathed as he turned to face the thief who was clearly confused, "Explain, the Soulmates thing."

KID blinked innocently, "When a someone wishes for something on a shooting star that his soulmate also wishes for, they are to meet. And when they do, they have to establish a bond through physical contact. Oh, and a bond cannot be broken."

"How are we going to do this?" Shinichi groaned, "We already established a bond thing, and we are on the complete opposite sides of the law! Not to mention, I don't even know you all that well!"

Shinichi turned around when he heard KID chuckling. KID's hat has fell off from his laughter when he tilted his head back during a full blown laugh. He clutched his stomach as he tilted his head back to look at Shinichi. The detective felt his heart do a weird  _thump-thump_  thing in his chest.  _He's... Handsome......_

Shinichi shook his head wildly as he felt heat rising to his cheeks,  _NO NO NO. Stop._

"Hahaha...." KID started, "Well, we can start from the beginning."

He stood up, a cloud of smoke appearing from his person. In a flash, there stood a young man who had messy hair and shining indigo eyes that matched KID's. He grinned, holding a red rose out towards Shinichi.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you~"

* * *

 

When Shinichi introduced his soulmate to her, Ran was more than confused. The man standing next to Shinichi could've been his twin. The man - Kaito, she later learned - was a friendly magician who could do more and better tricks than average professionals despite his age. (17, and he's still younger than Shinichi)

Sonoko screeched at Shinichi as soon as Kaito left the table to buy some food and drinks, "How did you get a soulmate before me?!"

Shinichi shrugged, "Eh...?"

"Who is that guy?" Sonoko pressed.

A talented magician, same face as Shinichi but taller, wide grin...

"Kaitou KID." Ran deduced.

"WHAT?!" Sonoko screeched lowly, "KID-SAMA?!" 

Shinichi sat there like a deer in headlights, "uhh..."

Ran smiled sweetly, "So was I right."

"What are you going to do-"

"Are you happy with him?" Ran questioned.

Shinichi's eyes hardened, "Yes."

Ran laughed, "Then that's fine. I wouldn't do anything..." Ran cracked her knuckles, "As long as he doesn't break your heart.. Then I would break all his bones.."

"I heard someone mentioning my bones so I came right over..." Kaito grinned as he appeared out of nowhere holding their food and drinks while  _hanging from the ceiling_. 

"Kaito!" Shinichi jumped, "Don't scare us like that!"

Meanwhile Sonoko just stared at Kaito intesely, "KID-sama...?"

Kaito blinked before looking at Shinichi, "They know..?"

"Yep."

Kaito flipped into his seat next to Shinichi while the food dropped onto the table in an explosion of confetti, "That's fine, if you trust them, I trust them." he grinned.

"Approved." Ran said monotonously. 

"What...?" Shinichi questioned.

"Approved Husband Material by Mouri Ran."

"RANNN!"

Sonoko just continued staring at Kaito.

 

 


End file.
